If Only it's Not You
by Kanon58
Summary: Kurapika was off to his mission as a hunter, though not really related to his occupation being a Black-List hunter. Into a Shrine with a cursed pond, What do you know? He encounter with Kuroro Lucifer his arch enemy and end up turning into a girl after he fell from the said pond. And so as Being tied up with the Thread of fate with the Man. What will happen for both of these two?
1. Curse the Stupid Encounter of MisLuck

_** If Only it's Not You **_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter belongs to the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei

**NOTE: **BAD ENGLISH, JUST DONT MIND THEM,,,However i could assured that you could understand them.

**Summary:** Kurapika was off to his mission as a hunter, though not really related to his occupation being a Black-List hunter. Into a Shrine with a cursed pond, What do you know? He encounter with Kuroro Lucifer his arch enemy and end up turning into a girl after he fell from the said pond. And so as Being tied up with the Thread of fate with the Man. What will happen for both of these two?

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Curse the Stupid Encounter of MisLuck**

* * *

"...Alright..."

The Kuruta said, while standing in-front of a a long stair of a shrine. He was still wearing his tribal been two years since the incident with the Genei Ryodan in York Shin City. He had left the Nostrad with Senritsu, for their Boss was completely bank bankrupt. If only Neon-Nostrad didn't lost her ability to foresaw future for sure, he was still inside the Nostrad family.

However, despite this- He didn't even manage to gain one single scarlet eyes. It was indeed a big hustle for a certain pain for the blonde's head. He has no idea what to do next, so for the mean time-The Kuruta had accepted a request from his so believe client. its not like he was wasting his time, he just wanted to at-least think carefully for a while before he move to his next plan.

And so here,Kurapika was currently on his mission to check an empty cursed shrine, on where was been abandoned and was believe hunted for two to three years. The wind blows coldly, he had stiffened a bit from the sudden cold. But so then he push away his thoughts and started to climb the long stairs of the certain said shrine.

While walking, each step he takes...The thoughts of what happen back then from York Shin City was still fresh from his very mind. He started to think of-What if he did not chase after the Ryodan when they were headed towards Beitacle Hotel? Surely his friends won't be captured in the first place. Or what if he didn't ask help from his friends in the first place? So that they wont get captured.

Kurapika shook his head vigorously, he is trying to push away those thoughts. It was not a very good thing to think of_ 'why-did-i-choose-my-friends-over-than-taking-my-revenge._ Indeed he doesn't want to loose another friend anymore. What more, his friends Gon, Killua, Leorio, and Senritsu were different from any other people he met with his life. He just can't loose them.

From this, he finally reached the top of the said shrine.

The place was full of dust, the wind nearly hit his eyes with such dirt. Kurapika used his left arm to block his eyes from a dirt that might come in. After the wind stop he removed them, and so he had saw the view very clearly.

"...This is..."

The place wasn't look like what he expected. Fix shrine, Sculptured gods'_ of this temple._ Off pillar over the pathway of the shrine box. The place doesn't look like that it was cursed. Or more like, the place was _not-like not-even-cursed-at-all._ He then started to wonder of what might have been wrong over this pretty place _if not with the dirt,_ it could have been visited a lot of people who are religious. The Kuruta stepped in, as he-scanning the whole place. And he doesn't found things odd at all.

"Am in the right place?" Kurapika mumbled to himself, not hoping someone could answer. But so then, when he reached the backyard of the small Shrine, he found a very beautiful small pond. "..Oh..." The pond seem to be a baptize place. Its on were a person would cleanse he or her self from it, to purify thyself over sins. Or you could call for short as baptism.

He stopped from his feet, with his grey hue eyes with a bit shade of brown staring over the small pond. The mystery thought came from his mind.

_ "i thought this place was abandoned...Then why this pond looks so fresh-as if like...Someone is taking care of them..."_

Kurapika tried to recall what was his mission. He had remembered what his client told him.

**_"That shrine is cursed! If you wash yourself there...You'll turn different!"_**

"..hm?.." Closing his eyes, and opens them again. "..will turn different...?_ what does he mean of that?"_ the fact of those words does make sense and half doesn't make sense. He retorted his gaze from the beautiful small pond. "Don't tell me..." A pause. "This pond was actually the cursed one not the shrine...?" Its only a hunch, but it does make sense right?

**_"Don't go near it! Don't even touch it!"_**

Those words came from his client, is really bothering him. How was he supposed to remove the curse from the pond if he can't even touch or go near it. With a sighed he rubbed the back of his neck. "Such a pain..." He took his chance to rest a bit. He was been standing and walking for hours lately. Before he take a sit from the ground, he patted the earth-removing the dust so that he could sit on a clean space.

Unfortunately, Kurapika's luck had been running thin lately. He knew and heard from Killua's phone call, that His arch enemy Kuroro Lucifer was looking for a Nen remover. To remove the chain he put inside his heart, the judgement chain. One year passed he did felt that the judgement chain he inserted from the spider's heart seemingly removed. Or had disappeared. The Kuruta was not even sure, if his feelings were right or not, unless if he go out and check it himself.

Then he retorted to his defence when he heard the bushes over his back moved.

"Who's there!?"However, in the end Kurapika found himself wondering whether he should have counted himself as extremely lucky or unlucky. From the dark lashes of the bush, the said man appeared infront of his very eyes.

Kurapika's eyes widen in horror. If not much luck or mistluck, it was really a bad timing for this man to show up. This man who he just met the last two years ago. Still wearing the same clothes, that black cloack with an inverted cross same goes for his for head. Raven haired one with all back hairstyle.

It was no other than Kuroro Lucifer.

He gasped his name with pure shock."...Bastard...!"

Kuroro's eye brow twitched upward, he didn't expect to meet the Kuruta or either receive such a good way of greeting. "...Oh, its been a while...? What a strong coincidence...Kuruta."While Kurapika-begrudgingly trying to get his hands from making such move as attacking this guy-who he wants to kill.

"..you.." Kurapika gritting his teeth. "what are you doing here...?!" He eagerly ask the Spider Head.

Kuroro only smirked and passed the question back to the blonde kuruta. "And so are you?"

with that mockery, he can't take it anymore...The two started to clash out with a fight.

Let's cut their so long duel in a summary: The duel was like this, they did a one-on-one battle between him and Kuroro Lucifer. In the process, the shrine was half destroyed and so as the pieces of sculpture earlier on the pathway. As the two were immersed in their duel, the accident had happend.

Kurapika felled from the sky down to the small pond that was cursed, or he had nearly knew it was cursed.

Kuroro then landed from the ground straight with his feet. He checked the Kuruta, if ever he was drowning or going to take once more a blast attack. However, Kuroro-he himself, instead of attacking first, he waited for the Kuruta to come up. However.

"..Hm...?"

A few minutes more,

"..."

He didn't rose up.

* * *

So then, there, Kuroro had thought, the little boy might be dead when he had assured using his Ben's knife have slashed the rib or Kurapika's stomach in a scratch, but even so, the poison was very strong, he does believe that the Kuruta might have been under by the poison.

Due to disappointment, of the thought he could play much more to drew anger towards the Kuruta was crashed down. For, he was dead, if not why is he still not even bothering to come up from the water? Suddenly the water was forming some little bubbles, the Spider head didn't notice.

With a sighed, Kuroro decided to leave however then-he heard a gasp.

Sure enough, The Kuruta rosed up from the water, breathing heavily. Kuroro was stunned from the view, the crystal water surely sparked with the every single tear it has.

"You bastard! Were not yet done!"

Kurapika barked to his arch enemy, for him not to leave, However, Kurapika notice the odd changed look from the Man. The Spider Head didn't even said one word or moved from his space, not even bothering to give him reply. Instead, Kuroro stared with his deep dark eyes to a certain spot of the Kuruta's body. On were his clothe was torn up-came from the slash of his Ben's Knife.

From the boy's shirt on were had been ripped from a knife cut and noticed something that was not supposed to be there. A thought flashed in his mind, and Kuroro's face bleached. He swore that he had a really bad karma. There, beneath Kurapika's torn shirt, he spotted two bumps on the chest.

The blonde hair twitched his eye brow in irritation. "What are you looking at?!"The next second, Kuroro and Kurapika were already the both was exchanging a question shock look. Kuroro covered his mouth with his left hand in a brooding manner, he tried not to loose his composure from sudden jaw drop he could have.

"What do you expect..." Kuroro grinned his lips. That made the Kuruta looks more in question face. He continued after noticing the questionable face of the certain blonde who was still inside the water. "..That the chain-user was actually a girl..." He smirked this time.

_"huh_-What?!" he then sensed a small weight coming from his very own chest-movement like something was bouncing a bit on whenever he move. Kurapika exclaimed in surprise-and made Kuroro has his surprises too. The response was somewhat wrong-or a bit off. And so then he finally felt what was the changes on his very body. Kurapika had forgotten that his arch enemy was in front of him watching-he said while holding both of his chest who was currently soft as a girl has.

He touched them with his very bare hands. "They are soft..." He gulped. He believes its a nightmare, ONLY if it was. "No way..." He shaking his head, "This couldn't be happening!" He tries not to give in, it was a pure horror than anything perhaps?

"W-w-w-w-why-" A tutter. "How did i happen to have some-!" A trembled. "W-w-w-w-w-woman's-C-c-c-Chest?!"

Kuroro can't help but to laugh out loud.

Kurapika gave him a deadlock dagger. And so he shut up, and tried to pretend that he wasn't laughing anymore.

"What the hell did you do to me?!"

"Me? Why me?" Kuroro chuckled a bit. "I didn't do anything to you, except scratching you with my knife." A pause. "I don't know anything of what's currently happening to you."

"You bastard…Don't lie!" He managed with a strain voice while shooting the man looming over him with a glare that could have killed a man, if looks could kill.

"Oh?" Kuroro raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised by his small feat of pushing him. "Perhaps, it may cause by the curse of this shrine?"

Kurapika's eyes goes close open-close-open. He can't trust the man, but with that sudden comment, Kurapika had remember something about a curse. The curse on the pond, he had clearly forgotten everything about his job. The words came back from his head.

**_"That shrine is cursed! If you wash yourself there,You'll turn different! _****_Don't go near it! Don't even touch it!"_**

"Then...That means...It could be possible that...I was cursed from this pond?!"

With that sentence,The both felt like they have forgotten to kill each-other not until, Behind Kuroro's back, the one last statue of the altar _while the rest was broken,_ This one last sculpture cracked in pieces and reveals a very bright light.

Kuroro was caught off guard, but he was not harm, though he shielded himself with his dark cloak.

_"What-Now?!"_ Kuruta said while blocking the sunlight through his vision using both his arms, he had forgotten to cover up those small chest.

* * *

There, reveal, a Beautiful Goddess of the Shrine. She was floating and transparent, wearing old clothes as if she came from a theater old play. She was wearing pure white clothes and long slashes of sleeves. The beautiful ghost woman greeted them. **"Am the Goddess of this Shrine...My Name is Shiera...The Thread of Fate."**

Kuroro was only silently being still from his place, While Kurapika was still inside the cold water, as if he didn't even bother that he was wet, and turned into a girl.** "What is thy name of you two?"**

Both look over each other before answering, "Kuroro." The Raven Haired man answered first, and followed by Kurapika. "I'm Kurapika."

The Goddess glances over the two. She was not pleased-half same time, she was having a mischievous grinning.

**"You have destroyed this Shrine..."**Kurapika gulped, And Kuroro remained still silent. **"And you, my dear."** The Goddess was pointing over Kurapika. **"You fell over the cursed pond of baptism."**

Kurapika hardly forgot to give respect and said, "huh, what?" The Goddess closed her eyes, with a sighed and said to the Kuruta.** "You were cursed from the pond."** Then Kurapika knew now why he turned into a damn girl. He hoarse an explanation for this. "What's the meaning of this?! Why did i turn into a girl?! Answer me!"

**"Like i said, that pond is a Pond of Baptism..."** A pause. **"However, that's a pond on were changing the gender of whoever took their bath on the pool...Either if your a man-you'll be a woman, and for a woman-will turn into a man. That's how it works."**

_"the fuck..."_ Kurapika whispered to his self, he was trying his best not to get angry about a damn curse. Yeah, he doesn't give a damn about it, what more...He just turned into a woman! So then, he rosen up from the water. But he was remained in a SHE body.

* * *

"What the..." He look up to the Goddess Shiera. "Why didn't i came back being a guy?"

**"As you see, its a curse...You won't return normal as long as you don't find a way to remove it."**

"what!?" A jaw drop from the Kuruta, and So Kuroro covered his mouth with a small chuckled, Receiving a dragger of another death glare from Kurapika. The Goddess notice the other man, so she turned to speak to Kuroro, who supposed to be not in the bussiness-was in the bussiness.

**"As for you, young man..."** Kuroro turned back being the figure of a Danchou. He listened carefully to whatever the Goddess about to tell him.**"Since, you and this young boy - destroyed my shrine...I would have you to pay for it."**

"Ehh?!" Kurapika does a side comment.

The raven haired man was now in questionable look and he wants to laugh, He is the leader of Genei Ryodan, no matter what he destroy,steal, he wont bother to pay them.

"What do you mean about going to pay...?" Kuroro said with his cold voice, but a slight mockery inside.

The Goddess knew, that both of these men are not going to listen, or, they are really out of manner. With a slight evil grin, the Goddess waved her right hand and formed something like a red thread of ribbon. It flew over to the right arm of Kuroro and to the left arm of Kurapika-Tied up together, as it later own formed into a bracelet chain.

"What on earth is this?!" Kurapika said, while trying his best removing the chain bracelet from to Kuroro's. The Spider head was calm, though are he even aware that they were this close and attached? Side by side as you could see. The Goddess then continued.

**"In order to pay for the sin you have both done...You'll have to be tied up together with each other finding a way to remove the curse from you** _pointing to Kurapika._**_.._And for you to learn your manners...**_pointing to Kuroro_**"**

"Why-Noway in hell! Why is he with me?!" Kurapika pointed to Kuroro, Kuroro was only have to twitch again his eyebrow upward, The raven man took his chance to question the Goddess. Before he could say anything, the Goddess answered him immediately. **"That's a punishment for ruining my shrine, and..."** A pause. **"You can't even break that bracelet unless if both of you change each of your fate."**

_"..fate..?"_ Kuroro quoted inside his mind, as the Goddess left to say,** "And if you separate yourselves with each other, you and you will die. In other words to say, no matter what happen's you cant be separated with each other."**

"What!?" this time both of their mouths exclaimed, though Kuroro's way of speech was still calm and cool. Then he felt the clutching fist of the small Kuruta beside him who just turned onto a girl.

"Why, Why it has to be with him?!" Kurapika was obviously not agree on what just the Goddess said, "Right, i have ruined your shrine and cause you a lot of trouble...But...Not with this man!" The Goddess just sighed and smiled.

Said by the Goddess. **"People hate each-other, People love each-other. Everyone must have to learn their lesson of how to accept someone...Even if they were the one's who have destroyed your life..."**

Kurapika flinched in a small gasp that escape his mouth. The Goddess wasn't really pointing at him,but he knew what the Goddess was trying to meant. But still of course, there's no way in hell he would accept Kuroro Lucifer, the one who massacred his all tribe. Over his dead body that might happen.

His eyes glowed eerily in the darkness of the tunnel of his thoughts,like a glowing ember. Kuroro peered into his eyes, taking in all the negative emotions; the hatred, the resentment, everything, with cold face. Looking into those scarlet eyes, he could not help but to smile. He had suspected that the Kuruta boy's eyes were the brightest among all that he had ever seen, and he was right. Enraged by his smile; which seemed twisted and wrong in his mind, Kurapika's eyes glowed even redder out of anger.

The Goddess ignored everything but to continue explaining them what to do.** "The way to remove the curse is, To Full Fill each of you're wishes...Goes for Kuroro and same goes for Kurapika. In other words, all you have to do is to fullfill the long want of each-other."**

"With that way, the curse that bind us will be remove and lifted?" Kuroro just observed both the Goddess and the Kuruta on his side.

The Goddess nodded to Kuroro, **"If you got it, then,you can't let each other die, your lives are tied up within."**

While Listening,Kuroro was a bit off to the conversation, as a matter of fact he can't really relate, and why did he end up being inside this problem. he can't help but to remain silent.

**"One more thing, That is you should Learn to Love."** The word 'Love' gave more surprises from the Kuruta's eyes.._.there's noway..._He slight mocking himself.

**"I will show up once again if the time comes, I'll be always here by the both side of you."** With that the Goddess Shiera vanish from a vapour of soft lights.

* * *

After some seemingly interminable seconds, Kurapika's scarlet eyes were turned off, and they broke away. However, since they were tied up in the bracelet chain that can't be remove even if they want to, Strange things never ceased to happen. As Kuroro jumped away from him, he felt a strong tug to his left wrist. All of the sudden, Kuroro stopped halfway in his jump as if someone had pulled his right wrist forward, while Kurapika was jerked forward as well.

Kuroro blinked in surprise, Kurapika frowned in confusion. They looked at each other, both noticing the strange phenomenon that happened just a fraction of second ago. Slowly, they both straightened while keeping a wary eye at each other. Kurapika raised his left arm and pulled. At the same time, Kuroro's right hand was jerked forward towards his direction.

"Aren't you..." Kuroro started and Kurapika gave a short look at Kuroro, when the man pointed over his torn tribal clothing. "...Planning to cover that up...?"

Kurapika felt his face whole red, he had forgotten to cover his chest, well, he finally has some boob's, even though he was originally a male, he of course still felt embarass having a girl's chest. It was indeed a big shame.

"Don't look!" He said, covering them by his own. What should he do now? The fact that he turned into a girl, it can't be mean that-Even his UNDER part turned into a girl. Just not yet, just not yet...He wanted to figure out if his under, he want's to know what inside...His...

Kuroro can't help but only to chuckle. If only other's could see the funny reaction's the Kuruta is showing. It was amusing for him, he will not get bored for sure.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"hm?"

Into surprise, Kurapika started the conversation, Right they need to fullfill each of their wishes. In any other words, teaming up and not killing each other-or to say, They are not allowed to kill each-other at all.

"Well.." Kuroro put his hands both in his pocket. "What do you want to full-fill anyway...?" Kurapika took his chance to look into Kuroro with narrow eyes, of course he still doesn't trust the man. Kuroro knew what was the kuruta thinking and he just continue. "Except for killing me." A Grin.

"dammit." Kurapika cursed silently, and then he retorted his eye level gaze to the man, to the spider head. "My wish is to reclaim all the Scarlet eyes of my clan." to Kuroro's surprise, he didn't expect a fast answer from the kuruta, he can't help but to question the kid, or to annoy him. "As in, All of them?"

"Yes. All of them."

"For real?"

"Of course"

"But that's too many to collect."

"I Don't care."

"Even it takes a lot of years?"

"So what if it is!?"

Kurapika couldn't hold it anymore. The man was literally annoying, or annoying him in purpose. The said man was just pretending not to make any smiling reaction. To see, of how he was currently having fun playing with this kid.

But suddenly a evil grin formed from the Kuruta's lips. It was his turn to ask the Kuroro of Genei Ryodan. "Well what about you? What do you wish for? What do you want to fullfill?"

"That is three questions..."

"Just answer me!"

So there, Kurapika found the somewhat weird dumb side of the Fearsome genei ryodan leader, Kuroro Lucifer put his left hand to his chin since his right hand was bonded over Kurapika's left hand's by the chain bracelet.

"No you mention." Kuroro said without specific person to talk with nor facing over. "I don't really have anything that i want to full-fill on this world." The Kuruta can't help but to blow out a harsh sigh, yes, very irritated right now.

"OH great, you don't know what you want on this world?" He ask mockingly while putting his both arms in cross,level to his chest. "How about that stealing goods of yours and killing innocent people of yours? Is that just for fun?"

"Oh," Kuroro trailed off. "You're wrong, i don't particularly like stealing and killing either."

"Oh really? Then what was that for?"

"I just want to get what i want. And so what i want."

"That's the same."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

The two changed each of deadlock dagger, really, they really love to form a fight from a simple conversation huh?

With a sighed, Kuroro continued. "It's not like," A pause and took attention to the listening kuruta. "..I don't have things that ive' wanted. Or more like..." Kuroro then looks above the sky. "I have forgotten what was it, its just from the start...I just wanted to obtain..." however the sentence wasn't finish off.

The kuruta with grey eyes just now notice that the man himself was sad [?]. No, the man before him, the one who massacred his tribe, his very arch enemy that he could just kill right away_ if not with the bond,_ who could have thought, that...Kuroro Lucifer has a very handsome masculine body and figure ey?

Kurapika felt his face blush off a bit. Or that was so wrong. What was that anyway. By Slapping his-self from some thoughts that he isn't supposed to. Kuroro pulled him out from that by saying, "For now, i should call my spider's so that they won't do anything so absorb."

"What?!" In his surprise shock. Not that one, "Are you kidding with me?! Why would you call your damn comrades?!"

"take it easy. I'll just order them not to inter-fear with this."

"huh?"

"In other words, so that they won't lay a hand on you. Or i will die."

"Oh great, really, what a selfish thoughts of yours, I'm very thankful." Kurapika said in a sarcastically tone.

"Now wait here." Kuroro took his step to leave the Kuruta alone in order to get some good reception on his phone. And yet he has forgotten the chain bracelet putting them together at very least of ...

"ouch, don't you pull so suddenly!" Kurapika barked, for he nearly falled from his step by the sudden pull move of Kuroro. "ah.." Kuroro then looked back to the kuruta and decided to drag him alone to get some good reception.

"Hey wait! Don't touch me! Let go of me!" With protesting, Kuroro just ignored them, he was a kid after all. But anyway...He can now call his troupe member's to tell something that they isn't supposed to know, But they really need indeed.

* * *

"DANCHOU! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID!?" Nobunaga exclaimed over the small phone he was talking with, _though its Shalnark's phone._ Kuroro's ear's might have been gone deaf due to the sudden shout from the phoneline.

"Listen Nobunaga. And give the phone to Shalnark first."

"Damn!" He swore as he straightened up. "Here Shal! Danchou want's you online!"

"Err ok?" Trying to smile, Shalnark took the phone line. "Hello Danchou."

After few minutes explaining the details to Shalnark with a nod the phoneline ended.

"So what did Danchou said?" Phixn moved forward from his space.

"Well, for the mean time we are here to stand by. For..." Shalnark does an eye contact to Machi, Machi knew what he meant, he meant for someone to caught both Nobunaga and Phixn in her strings if ever they would straggle him to death.

"Well you see, Danchou is been tied up with the Chain guy, and..." A gulp. "They would be travelling together in order to remove the curse that was on the Chain-user."

"What?! Why would danchou help that chain-bastard to lift off the curse upon his?!_ whatever curse he had...!"_

"Maybe there was a thing that they can't refuse for?" Machi shoved the young man forward. With that comment, all of them turned to the Pink Haired girl, Machi. "..well...Its just a hunch anyway..."

"right, and..." Shalnark said while he put his both hands in his hips. and said, "Danchou will be alright, being near with the chain-assassin..."

* * *

"Get away from me!" One said while kicking rudely at the other. With the hand.

"If only i could, I would." The other one shoved the smaller one away.

"Hands off!" The one with lighter voice barked.

"But our hand's can't even separate this far..." He mocked the small kuruta.

The two continued struggling to stand up on their own, but their movements were clearly restricted to their wrists. They had no idea on how things had ended up this way. What was more out of place was the fact that _they_ were bickering.

"Ok then lets make a deal here before moving to find somewhere to stay." Kuroro order, as if, he owns' the kuruta.

"I agree with that, this doesn't get us anywhere." The Kuruta said in a sarcastic tone.

"I promise to collect the Scarlet eyes with you...Then after that, do what you want, i don't care if you still want to kill me."

"Good. And...What about your wish to full-fill then?" Said Kurapika tapping his feet.

Kuroro only stared his deep eyes to the kuruta's one. And said, "Seek that with me yourself."

**"Its a Deal We take it."**

* * *

_**Author's Note**__: Wew, i don't have betareader, but anyway...this is my first time making such a long chapie, with atleast [i think] words that could describe properly what's happening. But anyway, please be gentle with the review._

_**Next**__: and so then, Kurapika had to travel with Kuroro Lucifer to full-fill each of their wishes. The Deal to find the scarlet eyes of his clan-in exchange to seek of what Kuroro really what to full-fill on his life. But things won't be easy, they will be either discover a new thing, or end up discovering each wounds... As the last thing he could have expected in the universe he was living in. But reality is reality, no matter how harsh._


	2. Side By Side Problems

_** If Only it's Not You **_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter belongs to the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei

**NOTE: **By the way, i saw the reviews...I can't help but to agree. I Check out the fic that you guys talking about...I hav red the chapter one and how could you know it was damn similliar oAo however my story was different plot from it xD im glad wew... Anyway, i didn't expect that my fic has a similliar idea from a other fic called _1001 Nights By Rundara._ It was a big coincidence.

this idea of my fic is already inside my mind before i had discover that it actually has almost bit similliar to a famous fic here o_o" by the way, Rundara seem awesome! ^0^/_ i would go read his fic if i have time._

QwQ i just hope it won't form some big mis-understandings :)

Sincerely to the readers. _I hope you would still read and support this fic oSo_

**Trivia: **_The appearance of the character's here, are based from 2011 colors :D  
_

_So that you could imagine how Kurapika look having boobs, you do know what he looks like on the current 2011 right? His hair was long beyond the exact length to his neck. Just now then imagine that he has 2 small bumps on chest. Then you'll know how he looks, aint he pretty? I pity him turning into a girl XDDD_

**And so Then:** The deal they made about If Kuroro Help Kurapika to collect his clan's eyes, _'except for the fact of eliminating all the GeneiRyodan for revenge'_ while the side of Kurapika also decided to help Kuroro, yo go find of what he seek. Though, things won't be easy if they always catching each neck. The thirst to kill was there, however can't help but to temper. And, what else could they find?

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Side By Side Problem's**

* * *

_** ...Your mission is...To full-fill each-other's desire...**_

_I wan't to collect all the lost scarlet eyes of the kuruta clan._

_That is the purpose of my living._

_**What about you? What do you want to full-fill anyway?**_

_...What to full-fill huh? ...What do i seek anyway..._

_The Key to open one-self._

_Where could i find it?_

_Or_

_Do i really want it?_

_It's just, from the start, i just wanted to obtain..._

* * *

"What where you doing on the Empty Shrine by the way?"

Kuroro Lucifer who was currently has bandages over his forehead, his bangs were down,and wearing simple clothing but all black, asked the little kuruta over his right side, who was not even bothering to look back nor answer the question of this man. Kurapika replied harshly, "What do you care about it." and glare, "It's none of your concern..."

"It is my concern." Kuroro deadpan said. And shortly after the Kuruta gave the same question. "How about you, what were you doing on the Shrine?"

"Going to Steal of course." Kuroro Lucifer was straight to his point.

"What?!" And so the exclaim came from the certain kuruta. "Even at shrine, You were still stealing?!" Kurapika shouted to the ear's of the said raven haired man. "As how much nasty could you be? You didn't even respect the shrine, instead, you were actually doing crimes!"

"Excuse me. I haven't stole anything yet, and its because of you." A pause. "If you weren't they, i could have stole most of the beauty antics inside the shrine.

"then, its a good thing i was there." the blonde head put his arms crossed over his chest. And his chest, who has now the said 'woman chest' was covered up by bandages, since his tribal cloth was torn off.

Kuroro was observing him, and said,"Don't talk like you have done nothing." Kurapika rolled his eyes,

"oh well, what did i do?" he asked sarcastically.

"Remember, you destroyed the shrine...badly shaped.."

"It's your fault, if you didn't show up, i would not do such a thing."

"Even so, you didn't respect." Kuroro said mockingly.

"argh!" Kurapika rubbed off his head with both hands, the man was so irritating. And of course, to Kuroro's side, he was secretly enjoying to annoy the blonde. The conversation had continue on endless arguments, such as mocking here mocking there, both are trying to irritate each-other, however, its Kuroro's win. Kurapika has a short temper. To mention, only to him and Leorio.

But then, later they stop to argue, or like, Kurapika was already loosing the strength to argue with him. He then later found himself staring in a daze over Kuroro's appearance. Bangs are down, wearing simple commoner clothes. He totally looks like a harmless and nice person. ..._as if..._ He commented himself in a funny way that he has no idea why he was thinking of that.

...

However sudden, Kurapika's body just jolted, and it was coming from his stomach.

"Urgh!" Kurapika was forced to sit down because of the sudden pain.

Kuroro could only look down at the kuruta who seem having a problem. He observed with his deep blue eyes to see what exactly is the problem on the kuruta's stomach. "What's wrong?"

"Shut up." Hurriedly speak by Kurapika in a raspy voice. And said, "I just forgot to heal this wound."

_"oh you mean the wound i gave you..."_ Kuroro thought of and slightly rolling his eyes, and told the little one. "It has poison by the way."

"I know it does."

An eyebrow goes upward in question. "You did? Then why didn't you heal it immediately, you did have a lot of chances back there." The man straighten up to his position. Still emotionless, cool, and steady. Kurapika just could only close his eyes, seething with the pain and glared to Kuroro. "Don't look, nor talk. Wait there a moment."

Kurapika order to Kuroro. Which causes the man to be more in question. what on earth would Kurapika do?

It was then he summoned his holy chain. The chain had appeared from his right hand, _a good thing that his left hand was the one tied up with Kuroro. he could still use his chain freely. _

The fact Kurapika told Kuroro not to look, He was actually looking. Or, peeking to see of what exactly Kurapika was doing. And he found his eyes only stand with the amusement stare. He saw how slowly and fast the wound he gave Kurapika by-Kurapika's Holy-Chain. The scratch was going back to a tiny pimple, as if like the time was going back.

_"I see, so that's one of his ability. No wonder he had survive the fight with Uvogin. He must have use that ability while fighting him."_ Kuroro quoted and explained with no one.

The chain later vanish from Kurapika's hand after he was done healing it. He then started to stand from his feet, however, he still felt the pain. A small grunt.

"Just relax there." Kuroro ordered this time. Which made the kuruta to look dumbfounded. "Let's rest here for a while, go took your time to sit there. You look tried already."

"Don't act like you care, Bastard."

"Well, so am..." A chuckle.

* * *

The sun-set had fallen. Still they were stock over the woods.

"Look's like we can't made it to find a town." Kuroro said with no one, but who else could he be talking to, Of course, its no other than the Kuruta who on his right side in a sitting manner. He was sulking of how tired he was already. His head gone dizzy. What more, he was stressed of what should he do-he just turned into a girl.

"Your weak, i thought you were strong since you have killed one of my spiders..." Kuroro praised the kuruta with a sarcastic tone. He was looking down to the blonde, and he found the kuruta's eye glaring in a dagger towards him.

Kurapika looked away with a _'hmp!_' Sound, and said, "Am not weak. And that guy was so stupid. He is only relying on his invincible strength..." Next he did was to shut his mouth for telling the taller man too much details of how he had defeated Uvogin. They both fell in silence.

_As i thought..._ Kuroro trailed inside his mind,_ this kid, fight's in a fair square..._

He secretly smiled. However, Kurapika had felt that-Kuroro was having the SMILE, inside him.

"Whatever your thinking, your dead." Kurapika marked that to his very stomach. And the same time-Kurapika's stomach growls in hunger. He blush in embarrassment.

"oh you are hungry." The Raven haired man said, in a way pretending to care. Though he was just saying everything coming from his mind.

But due to Kuruta's short tempered self. He replied harshly. "It's all your fault, if you didn't even show up there, i won't turn into a girl, I wouldn't have fell on that cursed pond...and..." Another death glare dagger. "I could have eaten my meal, but now it was ruin because of our fight inside the shrine..." Kurapika pouted on his own.

"You act like a girl you." Kuroro once again, deadpan.

"Shut up! Don't talk anymore, or..._i'll get even more hungry!_" Kurapika voiced the last word inside his mind. He just cursed. "Dammit."

* * *

Finally the midnight had come, and same time when they reached the nearest town, and the clouds became dark, as if, i rain would come soon. And that's why the first thing they do-was to look for a place to say and there they found a small good inn.

It was a lovely one, The innkeeper was a nice person, together with her daughter name Anni, heartedly-welcome them. But soon later their smile was drop down to shock from the very moment. When the girl Anni saw Kurapika's clothe's torn off which revealing the bandages he had put over, to cover up the chest _not to mention he was actually wounded..If you remember the scratch given by Kuroro when they had fought._

"Oh my! Mother look!" Anni said in a surprise, as she pointed to Kurapika's bandages. There was a trailed red liquid left on it. And so her mother was shock to, she hurriedly come over near Kurapika which caused the Kuruta to froze.

"Poor little lady! What must have happen to you on the woods?" "Are you alright? We should heal you first!"

"_what?!"_ Kurapika noted the word 'little lady'. He was about to exclaim that he was a HE for god sake, but was abrupt to stop my Kuroro's stare.

"Thank you for your kindness. However, we are fine, and SHE is fine."

Jaw drop come to the kuruta's nerves'. He was told as a SHE not a HE, but he can't do anything to say that he was a HE if not with the bumps of his chest, and looks.

"Really? are you sure you will be alright? At very least, want me to first aid you?" The Mother said, willingly to help.

"No i'm alright, please don't bother my wound, its just a small scratch." Kurapika tried to put a fake smile, "Really." He darkened his next word.

"Well then." Anni started to step in the conversation. "What room could we serve you? two bed's or -"

"One room with One big Bed please." Kuroro once again deadpan said. Inside of Kurapika's mind was all _"what! what?! noway!"_

However, Due to the bond that ties them up, they can't even separate at all, or at very least for 5-20cm apart. The manacle fastened on their wrists by the Goddess of Shrine,the chain bracelet-they had no choice but to huddle near the fire closely. Like a kitten and dog. Or like, a Tiger and Lion.

"Oh, but," Anni glanced over Kurapika. As from her very vision, she is a girl. And the tinngle over Anni's own ear's heated up. "Does that mean, you both are Lover's?"

"No-Nooo! Were not Lovers'!" Kurapika said hurriedly fabricated the misunderstanding, of course there's noway he could tell that they were just being bind by the Thread of fate, he can't just say it out loud that he was cursed, and what more, he would have die if someone mistaken Kuroro as _his lover_. Or _her lover_ in everyone's vision. "We are..." Kurapika nervously trying to calm down, and finally said, "We are only companions on travelling..."

"Oh i'm sorry for the misunderstanding madam..." Anni shook her head to apologize.

"I-it's ok..." a crack laugh and smile from the Kuruta. Kuroro just cover his mouth, hiding the fact that he want's to laugh. Kurapika knew what the man was thinking and dragger him the famous death glare, with the absent of his scarlet eyes.

With that, the old lady went upstairs to prepare their room. They were left inside the fine room with big enough one bed on the corner. The two was left alone in silence.

Kuroro started, "Remember, your body turned into a girl...So act like one." A smirk.

Kurapika stomped his feet and said, "I am not a 'she' from the first place...!" He growled at him.

Kuroro shrugged"Really? You were..." A Pause."Well, you look like one. And you are one now...There is no differences i say." he was actually pointing during the time, that this chain-assassin have captured him, while wearing a sales Lady clothes. Now and then, indeed, the kuruta has a lot of female features than male features.

But then Kurapika retorted to fight. "Damn you."

"Why thank you."

"Bastard."

"Is that my nickname from you?"

Kurapika was already on the verge of strangling the guy to death. He wish he could, if only the bracelet chain was not getting in his way, he could have done it earlier. After all, Their hands would brush against each other from time to time, and he always flinched every time. While Kuroro did not show any reaction. He likes the way the kuruta acts like that,_ for his boredom,_ But he sometimes was getting tired of the boy's nerve-wracking flinches.

* * *

Later own, they did have a supper of midnight, thanks to the Lovely Mother and her daughter Anni. It was a good meal.

Returning back to the room, here was the problem.

"..darn it..." Kurapika silently cursed as Kuroro was just sitting on the bed, while he was under, searching something from his small bag.

_"not again._..what's wrong?" Kuroro bother's to ask. And shortly replied by Kurapika. "I don't have spare clothes." Then the idea came, what on earth could he do about it. "You ruined my tribal, and i need someone to sew it for me." Kurapika said in a blunt way just to say that _it's his fault, _he must take responsibility about.

"I can't sew, nor would i do try."

"That's not what i meant."

"Then what?"  
"Pay for it."

"What?"

Kurapika reached his right hand to Kuroro since his left arm was binded to the bracelet of Kuroro's right hand. "Give me your money for i can have someone to sew it."

"Why would i? Don't you have some money with you?" Kuroro said closing his eyes to relax.

"Look." Kurapika does stand from his feet. "You don't know how hard to have these 'chest' around here. and my money is only for my expenses of food, and inn to stay. While you go for the expenses of our needs...Got that?"

"Alright, Since when we had a deal about that?" Kuroro knowingly, smile to irritate more the kuruta.

"Since the day, i was bound to team work with you." If not with the word _teamwork,_ Kuroro wouldn't take that seriously. "...So?" he said.

"So...?" Kurapika repeated his question, "So from now on, i will take care of buying food while you take care of everything we need, and i need."

"That's not fair."

"It is fair."

"How did that happen?"

"Cause am a girl now!"

A smirk escaped from Kuroro's lips, he didn't mean to show it, or he had forgotten to cover his mouth.

"You...!"

Kuroro raised his hand's in defeat. "fine, Fine, i got it. Tomorrow morning we would buy some new clothes for you."

Kurapika put his hands on his waist. "I want my clothes sue, not to buy some NEW clothes...stupid."

"I take this as a yes about my rights."

"Since when i have given you-a right?" Kurapika noted, that he should be the one to be followed.

"Its a truce we say?" Kuroro then pulled Kurapika down the bed, he caught off the wrist of the kuruta who was done for good. Kurapika was frozed in the very moment. He turned into an ice, and like a prey been caught inside a spider web.

Kuroro continued. As his hand's touched the face of the Kuruta. "It's a pity, if you're going to face that beautiful face of yours..." Kurapika then narrowed his eyes, forgetting the fact that he was cornered.

"What the hell are you trying to say you asshole?"

"I was saying, your scarlet eyes are the best among all of your clan.." He commented with cold smile. He was being cruelly at him.

Kurapika's scarlet eyes activated in that very moment. "You Bastard—"

Kurapika tried to punch him the face of the man above his. But the raven haired man had caught Kurapika's wrist he gasped in pain and surprise. He looked up to reward Kuroro with his crimson glare, and found the man looking down at him with emotionless eyes. They were engaged in the staring competition for a while.

"You're a wild woman."

"I'm a originally guy, take note of that."

Kurapika kicked his stomach which was not expected. It didn't hurt much, but, due to surprises Kuroro was amused to it. "Take a bath, you smell stink." Kuroro told Kurapika and end up again, receiving a death glare.

"I don't smell stink, but you do." Kurapika said coldy. And hurried to the bathroom, however here is the problem. They can't separate, Kurapika felt the other's hand was being also drag the time he walked away from him.

"What the..."

Kurapika just found the man smirking. and said, "heh...we should be together inside the bathroom." Kurapika let out a disgust gasp reaction. And he said, to pay back, "You know what, sometimes...i think, Hisoka is a very bad influence on you. Or, you itself was same as that clown..."

Kuroro raised an eyebrow, he was not happy to hear that from the kid. "am not like Hisoka."

"Yes you do..." Kurapika looked over the door of bathroom and back to Kuroro. He finally said. "Just Don't peek."

Kurapika dragged along with Kuroro way through the bathroom. Its not like he really drag him, but Kuroro just let Kurapika to pull him like a bag.

After reaching the bathroom door, The problem surfaced from Kurapika._ "How could i take a bath if our hand's are stick with each other, this chain bracelet resembles a police man uses whenever they are capturing a criminal!_" A look to Kuroro. _"Come to think of it, how did he change his clothes anyway? I didn't even notice...If i'm right, i did collapse from too much shock."_ He closed his eyes continuing to think.

_ "And then, when i woke up, he was already wearing new clothes."_ Kurapika take the chance to look on the chain bracelet that was linking them. _"How did he manage to take off his clothes if this thing is around...You can't even remove the clothes unless he cut his own arms to remove the cloak he had earlier."_

Kurapika's eyes had narrowed thin to Kuroro.

"What?" Kuroro pretend with deep voice.

"Say, how did you change clothes? There's noway you could remove your top attire for our hand's are stick to lock. You know something to remove this don't you?" Kurapika's eyes became like a beast.

"Well, i don't know either, However." Kuroro could only do eye contact with the Kuruta. "The time i was planning to change, suddenly the chain link bracelet was cut off. I actually thought i was free. But i was wrong...During the time i was done changing my attire. The chain link once again linked."

"huh?!" Kurapika goes back to thinking._ "Maybe...The chain link will be only remove if i thought of removing clothes?"_ He swished his head left and right._ "It just a feeling, but i have to try."_

Kurapika then enter's the bathroom, Suddenly-what he suspect was right. The chain link was broken after he entered the bathroom space. Both of their eyes were widen, except for Kuroro who has a no-emotion-face-figure. Although he was also surprise when the bracelet chain was split.

_"Great."_ Kurapika could only smile from his inside. Now he could take a very good bath. "Don't you dare peek as i say." He look up to the man infront of him.

Kuroro could only sighed and told him, "I have no interest on your body."

"Why thank you. I would be happy if that is real." Kurapika thanked him sarcastically. And finally he was taking a bath. However, Another BIG problem surfaced. He wasn't a girl from the start...

_**"How would i-wash myself?!"**_ Kurapika's face became pale. And red, His problem being as a girl is really a waaaaay long Matter.

* * *

The morning had come. Skip the so much long night of their arguing last midnight. Kurapika heard the voice, pleasantly low and suave. "Kurapika...wake up...it's already morning..." A tug. "We still have things to do.." But He groaned in protest, despite the need of more sleep and too much fatigue. The man repeated, this time his voice was having a strong word, but the irritation wasn't there, the man just plainly want him to woke up as fast as he could.

"Wake up, or i'll harass you..." So then he snapped his heavy eyelids open.

"What?! Is that the way you wake up someone?!" He exclaimed, Kuroro just closed his eyes and open's them again. Kurapika was lost for words. Right, seeing Kuroro Lucifer above his vision through the ceiling. It was not a dream, everything was real. He sitted up and took a peek from his chest. Which he can't help but to have a sour face.

Kuroro then spoke again, assuring if he was awake. "Rise and shine. Its time for us to buy some clothes for you and start searching with your clan's eye...Kurapika."

Kurapika was too sleepy to throw some death glare, he just stare to Kuroro with sleepy eyes and sour face. "It was not a dream." Kuroro quote for him. As Kurapika let out a heavy sighed. "Great."

* * *

they left the inn shortly after buying some new clothes for Kurapika, though-He left his tribal clothes on a sewing shop, to get repair. Kurapika was currently wearing a he wears a blue tabard decorated with an yellow-colored hem and a white full-body training suit underneath. It kinda resemble his clothe's from the Hunter Exam arc. The only differences is, he is wearing double t-shirt inside, since he doesn't know how to use a bra. For he aint really a girl at all..._If he was just not cursed_...And so then, they started to do their journey.

"You sure have an old fashion taste." The spider said, not even thinking if the kuruta will get hurt or goes sudden burst of anger. Here he just got a cold replied. "So what if it is."

2 more minutes past for silence. He again spoke."Ive been wondering..." They are walking each by side, Kurapika was on the right while Kuroro was on the left. Their hands were apart-yet too close. Kurapika, replied with a look. A plain look with no dagger or anything suspicious. He said, "What?"

Kuroro continued after the short reply he got from him. "Why do you want your clothes to get repaired, than to buy new ones..." They keep continue to walk. Right, Kuroro has his point, however, Kurapika is so loyal to the rules of his tribe. He won't let it be destroyed. He would make it repair and repair again. He loves their style of clothing so much. And he replied for few minutes. "That's becoz, that's the last momento of my Tribe way of clothing."

"I see." Kuroro could only observed the small kuruta by his side, He doesn't show any emotion. However, he was curious. Its kinda funny that, he has some interest from the small one. He loves making fun of him. Especially that he just turned into a girl...Was really a very funny thing.

A smirk.

Kurapika notice the change from Kuroro's lips. He could feel it. The man was thinking something funny about him.

"What are you smiling at?" Kurapika dagger one death glare to the man beside him. The Man just looked away and pretend's that he was-not-thinking-anything-funny-about-a-certain-someone-who-just-turned-into-a-girl.

"I'm not thinking of anything."

"Liar."

"Am not lying."

"Spill it."

"I don't want to."

"Then you were really thinking of something!?"

"oops-"

Kurapika throw his fearsome punch to Kuroro, but it was once again been catch by the bigger one.

"How do you feel when you turned into a girl? How does it feel to have a females' body?" Kuroro asked with still no emotion face, but indeed, there was something inside. He was laughing on his very soul.

"You bastard! You surely want to meet your death aren't you?!" Kurapika still pushing forward-to continue his punch. However the man was just really strong to block his strength. Kuroro tried to touch Kurapika by his un-occupied hand's. _It's just he has no idea why,_ but he wanted to touch the blonde locks of the Kuruta.

Kurapika immediately retorted to dodge his hands. Because of the thought that Kuroro was planning something.

The weird silence was cut off when the bracelet chain just glowed.

Kuroro removed his hand's that was holding Kurapika's right hand. Both of their attentions were gazed to the glowing bracelet.

"The bracelet is...Glowing..?" Kurapika said, on nothing particular. Its just he had react out of instinct. Kuroro Lucifer's deep dark eyes then looked over the glowing bracelet. What's going on anyway?

Suddenly it glows so bright-which Kurapika had to cover his sight by his right arm, and does the same for Kuroro's left arm.

The Goddess of Thread Fate Shiera has appeared before them.

**_"Kuroro, Kurapika, i have forgotten to tell something very important about the Thread i gave you and to Kurapika's curse."_**

To Be continued.

* * *

_**Author's Note**__: Sorry that was long, I'm so sleepy already...I have to cut it off. And i guess, the character's were always bickering, i apologize for doing so XD But maybe they had end up very alike to act Leorio x Kurapika's so married fight. But anyway, i hope Kuroro is not off the character...And about kurapika's attitude, you will find out to the next chapie. And i really don't like making OC's, i'm not good making one. So, OC's will be just extra [?]_

**One Last Note: **The next chapter has the details/Explanation to your questions...So don't miss it! XD

_**Next**__: After buying spare clothes from the torn tribal attire of Kurapika. He was back wearing a bit resemblance to his Hunter exam outfit. But anyway, despite having a female one's over his chest and his under [of course XD] ...Kuroro was really taking his time to tease every single emotion out of the kuruta. However in the center of their arguement. Shiera showed up and holds a news that would not be very good. What kind of news will Shiera would deliver?!_


End file.
